


Swimming Fishes

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drama, Episode: s02e20: Go Fish, F/M, Mutants, Silly, soulless vampire
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: Ricordate l’episodio 2x20 “Go Fish” (Il DNA del Campione)? Buffy ad un certo punto viene costretta dall'allenatore a scendere nella fogna insieme agli 'uomini pesce'.Il coach precisa che i suoi ragazzi non la mangeranno, perché adesso hanno'altri bisogni' (lo so, lo so, nella versione italiana è stata fatta censura e la frase è tradotta diversamente), comunque si intende benissimo quali siano questi bisogni...Immaginate cosa sarebbe successo se Xander non fosse riuscito ad aiutare la Cacciatrice.Questa è una versione alternativa.
Relationships: Angelus (BtVS)/Buffy Summers





	Swimming Fishes

**Author's Note:**

> Di: Troi on the Hellmouth 
> 
> Disclaimer: i personaggi descritti non mi appartengono (magari!), ma Joss ha detto che Btvs è un telefilm adatto alle fanfiction, così io eseguo…
> 
> Pairing: Buffy/Angelus
> 
> Genere: silly / drama

Buffy era stata gettata in mezzo a quei simpatici pesciolini, peccato che fossero degli assatanati di sesso da umani e che lo fossero ancora di più adesso.  
I tre uomini pesce erano aggressivi, capaci di divorare una persona ancora viva, ma erano anche dei maniaci, lo si capiva da come scrutavano Buffy.  
Le stavano intorno accerchiandola e continuavano ad avvicinarsi.  
Buffy iniziò a preoccuparsi, loro erano in tre, e dubitava che la sua forza di Cacciatrice sarebbe stata sufficiente a fermarli.

“Ehi ragazzi, manteniamo la calma... sapete di non volermi, cioè, ci sono tanti pesci nel mare, perché proprio io?”

I mostri marini non prestarono attenzione alle sue parole e continuarono ad avanzare, uno di loro batté le mani sull'acqua nervosamente.

“Io lo dico per voi, guardate che sono pessima a letto... perché non vi cercate una bella delfina?”

Uno dei tre colpì la ragazza, lei lo scaraventò contro il muro, gli altri due però la bloccarono, Buffy cercò di liberarsi ma i due non mollarono la presa, il terzo si rialzò emergendo dall'acqua putrida in cui era finito.  
Buffy non stette ferma un attimo, cercò di sfuggire, non osava neanche immaginare ciò che quei viscidoni avrebbero potuto farle.  
Quello che si era appena rialzato le strappò di dosso maglietta e reggiseno, un altro le strappò via il resto lasciandola nuda.  
Buffy si mise ad urlare e tirare calci.

“BASTARDI, LASCIATEMI!!! SE VI TROVO UNO AD UNO, VI FACCIO UN CULO COSì!!!”

Nel frattempo di sopra, il coach stava andando via, quando incontrò Xander, che, sentendo gridare la sua amica, stava tentando di andare ad aiutarla. Il coach minacciò Xander puntandogli la pistola e lo gettò nella fogna, dopodiché se ne andò fischiettando un allegro motivetto.

Mentre Buffy non sapeva più cosa fare, Xander cadde in acqua e sbattè sul fondo facendo un tonfo tremendo. Il suo arrivo distrasse i mostri, permettendo a Buffy di picchiarli un po’, però si ripresero subito e la bloccarono spalle al muro.

Xander non aveva ancora fatto una mossa perché, comprensibilmente, era scioccato nel vedere Buffy nuda: per poco non si eccitò anche lui.  
Le intenzioni dei pesci erano chiare e anche Xander le aveva capite, infatti dopo essersi un po’ ripreso tentò di aiutare Buffy attaccando i mostri alle spalle. Uno di loro non si fece attaccare alla spalle ma gli afferrò le palle! Gliele serrava in una stretta mortale con la sua mano viscida, Xander aveva cambiato colore in viso e balbettava frasi senza senso. Buffy fu molto dispiaciuta di vederlo in quello stato ma aveva già dei grossi problemi ad affliggerla: i due mostri sembravano dei polipi, infilavano squame dappertutto, Buffy era ormai sopraffatta ma giunse in “soccorso” Angelus. Tirò fuori Buffy dalle squame dei pesci, ed essi non volendo combattere contro un vampiro si dedicarono a Xander. La ragazza era ancora sconvolta, fu felice di essere liberata anche se a liberarla era stato Angelus, che scomparì nelle fogne portandola con sé.

Xander restò in balia dei pesci: “Ok, cerchiamo di risolvere la cosa civilmente, posso pagarvi!.”  
I pesci gli si avventano contro…

…blackout…

Nel frattempo Angelus aveva portato Buffy attraverso le fogne di mezza città, lei, per quanto ci avesse provato, non aveva avuto modo di liberarsi dalla sua presa. Finalmente lui decise che era il momento di fermarsi, trovò uno sgabuzzino della manutenzione, ruppe il lucchetto ed entrò, sempre con la Cacciatrice in spalla. Solo quando furono dentro la fece scendere, il vampiro si tolse il lungo giaccone, aveva la schiena fracassata dai suoi pugni.

“Non mi piace che ti ribelli così, guarda, mi hai anche sgualcito la camicia, hai idea di quanto costi?”  
“Certo, sgualcita, perché invece l’acqua delle fogne!” rispose la ragazza.

Angelus si limitò a fare una smorfia, poi continuò: “Dovresti ringraziarmi invece, a quest’ora staresti partecipando al party di quei simpatici pesciolini!”  
“Oh mio Dio, Xander!!! Sai se quei pesci sono bisessuali? Devo tornare ad aiutarlo!”  
“Svestita così? Di problemi ne avresti quattro! E poi a quest’ora avranno già finito.”  
“Devo andare.”  
“Non ho ancora sentito ‘Grazie’. E poi dove vorresti andare senza il mio permesso, e ripeto, senza niente addosso?”  
“Io me ne vado quando voglio e per quanto riguarda il niente addosso…- si guardò intorno, trovò una vecchia coperta e la usò per coprirsi alla meglio-…ecco, ho risolto ”.  
Si sentiva terribilmente in imbarazzo, la coperta la aiutò un po’, adesso doveva uscire di lì, ma Angelus stava davanti alla porta per niente intenzionato a permetterglielo, guardandola come se avesse tutto il diritto di farlo, sfoggiava uno dei suoi sorrisetti malefici, che non prometteva nulla di buono.

“Non ho voglia di combattere, ti ringrazio di avermi salvata se proprio ci tieni a sentirtelo dire, adesso spostati e fammi uscire!”  
“Perché tanta fretta, la notte è giovane.” E così dicendo la scaraventò su una branda lì vicino. Questo scatenò le urla della ragazza che cercò di rialzarsi, ma prima che potesse farlo, Angelus era già sopra di lei e le bloccava i polsi.  
“Che cosa vuoi?”  
“Che c’è? Preferisci vedertela con i tuoi amichetti squamosi, siamo ancora in tempo, posso riportarti da loro.” La ragazza cercava di sfuggire ma la posizione era tutta a vantaggio di Angelus che non smetteva di sogghignare.

Buffy era oltremodo irritata, non sopportava che Angelus avesse potere su di lei. Inoltre, la sola idea che quel demone la toccasse la disgustava; anche se si trattava di quelle stesse mani di cui tanto aveva agognato il tocco, quello era lo stesso volto che prima riusciva a trasmetterle amore; ma dentro non c’era più Angel e per quanto a volte lei tentasse di ignorarla, era questa la realtà: un demone spietato adesso aveva il suo aspetto.  
Questo demone era ossessionato da Buffy, forse il suo unico scopo era renderla schiava del suo volere, farla soffrire, o semplicemente ucciderla.  
Probabilmente era intenzionato a fare tutte e tre le cose. 

Angelus l’aveva immobilizzata con il suo peso e le teneva ancora bloccati i polsi, aveva intenzione di scoprire tutte le qualità nascoste di Buffy, continuare ciò che quello smidollato con l’anima aveva lasciato a metà si disse. C’era ancora molto da approfondire, la Cacciatrice se ne sarebbe accorta.  
Alla prima occasione Buffy gli diede una testata, questo bastò ad Angelus per rivelare il suo volto demoniaco. La baciò con violenza procurandole vari tagli alla bocca, il poco sangue che ne fluì lo esortò a continuare. Buffy odiò quel gesto: baciare Angel con le sembianze da vampiro le era capitato, ma lui era stato così dolce e cauto, mentre Angelus era intenzionato a ferirla.  
Buffy lo aveva fatto arrabbiare ed era così fredda, dopo un minuto il vampiro rialzò il capo, scelse di cambiare tattica, il suo volto tornò umano; la guardò negli occhi, come non era solito fare.  
Cercò di baciarla di nuovo, ma lei si voltò da un lato lasciando però esposto il collo.

”Vuoi che ti morda?”  
Angelus cercava di stuzzicarla, sapeva benissimo che Buffy non glielo avrebbe mai permesso. Prese a baciarle il collo.  
“Dimmi quando ti eccita…”  
“Angelus…vai a farti fottere.”  
“Oh, grazie amore, davvero gentile.” 

Sebbene Buffy non volesse ammetterlo, Angelus non aveva tutti i torti, infatti la ragazza non restava indifferente alle sue attenzioni.  
Sapeva che quello non era più il suo Angel, che adesso era uno spietato killer e che quindi avrebbe dovuto suscitarle solo disprezzo, ma al suo corpo non importava, cominciava a rispondere al suo tocco.  
Angelus continuava a baciarla, stava godendosi la situazione. Si scottò sulla croce che lei portava al collo, non si trattava del dono di Angel, gliela strappò e la gettò via, risolvendo il problema.  
La domanda che aveva fatto alla ragazza era stata provocatoria, sapeva di non esserle indifferente ma neanche lei lo era per lui. Infatti Buffy aveva su Angelus lo stesso effetto che aveva sul suo alterego Angel, forse addirittura maggiore dato che Angelus non è certo un tipo che si sa controllare. 

La Cacciatrice, nonostante razionalmente non lo volesse, non cercava più di liberarsi, i suoi battiti acceleravano. Lui ne fu soddisfatto, scese a baciarle il seno, Buffy non opponeva resistenza ed aveva iniziato a sospirare; una voce dentro di lei la esortava a scappare adesso che lui aveva abbassato la guardia ma era il desiderio di restare ad averla vinta.  
Angelus le si mise a cavalcioni per avere la possibilità di togliersi la camicia e così fece esponendo il suo tatuaggio. Buffy si era domandata alcune volte quando e dove avesse fatto quel disegno, non lo aveva mai chiesto ad Angel per paura che potesse suscitargli delle brutte memorie, non lo avrebbe chiesto neppure ad Angelus, non le era mai piaciuto parlargli, cercava sempre il modo di farla sentire un’idiota.  
Se parlargli non le era gradito, ciò che le stava facendo lo era eccome. Angelus scese dalla branda, iniziò a slacciarsi la cintura, provava un sottile piacere a spogliarsi davanti a lei, la luce di servizio anche se non era molto intensa illuminava chiaramente la piccola e squallida stanza della manutenzione.  
Nonostante l’idea di restare la tentasse, Buffy scelse quel momento per cercare di scappare, senza neanche mettere qualcosa addosso, corse verso la porta…

*

Angelus però si trovava più avanti e si aspettava che tentasse la fuga, così riuscì a bloccarla quando lei cercò di passargli oltre.  
La spinse dall’altro lato della stanza, Buffy reagì assestandogli un pugno alla mascella, Angelus assunse di nuovo il suo volto demoniaco e stavolta la spinse più forte. La ragazza finì contro la parete e cadde sul pavimento.

“Hai fatto la cattiva, peccato perché stavi andando così bene! Adesso dovrò punirti…lo sai?”

Buffy lo guardò inorridita, sapeva che il vampiro non amava andare per il sottile, soprattutto adesso che lo aveva fatto incazzare; aveva bisogno di una via d’uscita ma l’unica era la piccola porta d’ingresso, irraggiungibile ormai.  
Si era già guardata intorno, lo fece di nuovo: niente condotti di areazione o grate che potessero portarla alla salvezza, solo una piccola ventola era in funzione incastrata al muro, ma il passaggio era troppo piccolo anche per lei.

“E sai anche che sei in trappola? Beh, ormai lo avrai capito.”

Mentre parlava l’aveva già raggiunta e lei si era rialzata, le faceva male una spalla che aveva sbattuto contro i solidi mattoni della parete, istintivamente la toccò facendo una smorfia di dolore.

“Fa male?” la ragazza rimase impassibile davanti a lui. “Questo è solo l’inizio amore mio.”

“Stai diventando monotono con le minacce.”  
Si pentì subito di aver parlato, schernirlo lo avrebbe solo innervosito di più.

“Allora passiamo ai fatti.”

La afferrò con forza per le spalle - Buffy gemette per il dolore - la girò faccia al muro. 

“Adesso farai quello che ti ordino senza fare scherzi altrimenti…vediamo, Joyce ha proprio una bella galleria d’arte, perché non passare a farle un saluto una di queste sere, magari mentre si reca in macchina per tornare a casa, potremmo fare quattro chiacchiere. Sono sicuro che già mi considera uno di famiglia.”

‘Oh Dio ti prego, mia madre no…’ Non ebbe bisogno di guardarlo negli occhi per capire che faceva sul serio, pensò che era meglio assecondarlo per non mettere Joyce in ulteriore pericolo.

“Aspetto una risposta.”

Buffy annuì. 

“Voglio sentire: d’accordo amore, te lo prometto.”

Buffy esitò, poi ripeté ciò che doveva, Angelus fece un cenno d’assenso.

Il luogo era umido, la ragazza era svestita e venne percorsa da un brivido. Lei preferì credere che si trattasse di freddo e non di terrore.

Angelus le si avvicino abbracciandola da dietro e bloccandola nello stesso tempo, anche se era ancora vestito dalla vita in giù Buffy sentì la sua erezione pressarle contro. Lui chinò il capo avvicinandosi a dove la spalla e il collo di lei si incontravano, riusciva a sentire il sangue pulsarle dentro, accelerato a causa della paura e della tensione sessuale.  
Buffy temé che stesse per morderla, era la migliore occasione che avesse avuto, ma non lo fece, tornò invece al suo volto umano. Indietreggiò e finì di spogliarsi, nel frattempo le ordinò di poggiare le mani sulla parete.

Lei obbedì. Nonostante cercasse di trattenere il pianto, poche lacrime le sfuggirono, scivolando sulle guance.

Il vampiro si avvicinò nuovamente, le asciugò le lacrime con le dita e la cinse da dietro come prima, stavolta il contatto con la pelle nuda mandò una scarica a entrambi, Buffy non ebbe neanche il tempo di meravigliarsi dell’insolito gesto di Angelus che subito capì le sue intenzioni.  
Pianse ancora di più. Era ancora ingenua sul sesso, aveva sentito molte cose al riguardo ma non ne aveva mai avuto esperienza, fare l’amore con Angel era stato dolce e semplice, la prima volta ideale e non aveva deluso le sue aspettative, sapeva che c’era ancora tanto da scoprire e lo avrebbe fatto volentieri con lui. Di certo non voleva farlo con Angelus che sicuramente avrebbe reso tutto brutale e sporco.

Quando i suoi singhiozzi non accennarono a fermarsi, Angelus cominciò ad infastidirsi e le chiese cosa avesse.

“Ho capito… cosa stai per fare.”

“E allora?”

Stava per dirgli che non aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere ma lui lo sapeva già, quindi non sarebbe servito a convincerlo altrimenti.

“Io non…non voglio farlo.”

“Perché?”

‘Perché non ti amo’ non gli avrebbe mai detto una cosa del genere, lo avrebbe infuriato.  
Restò in silenzio.

Angelus avrebbe voluto leggerle il pensiero, era convinto che lo amasse, anche se lei non voleva ammetterlo.  
‘Che m’importa se non vuole! Prendo ciò che io voglio e la facciamo finita!!’  
Il demone era convinto delle sue intenzioni, avrebbe voluto prenderla con la forza, umiliarla e farle del male ma qualcosa glielo impediva. Non era come le altre volte, come Drusilla, non era solo ossessione, era amore, neanche lui voleva ammetterlo, non sarebbe mai riuscito a farle ciò che aveva prefissato. Al momento giusto, avrebbe solo potuto vampirizzarla per tenerla al suo fianco per l’eternità: allora sarebbe stata lei a chiedergli di fare quelle cose che adesso odiava.

“Buffy perché non vuoi farlo? Non l’hai mai provato, come fai a sapere…”

La Cacciatrice era stupita dal tono di voce di Angelus.

“Ho paura che mi faccia male.” Scelse attentamente cosa dire e omise il tu che lui non avrebbe gradito. 

Angelus la girò e la guardò negli occhi, dopo pochi secondi la prese in braccio e la portò alla branda, Buffy smise di piangere. Lui si distese sopra di lei. 

“Come vuoi tu, ok?”

“Va bene… grazie.”

Buffy pensò che doveva essere stato uno sforzo immane per lui reprimere i suoi istinti e rinunciare a qualcosa che aveva deciso di fare. In fondo era ‘Il Flagello dell’Europa’ ed aveva accettato un compromesso con la Cacciatrice; lui l’amava, adesso ne era sicura, non era certo l’amore che Angel provava nei suoi confronti ma almeno grazie a questo non l’avrebbe uccisa.  
Ringraziò tutti gli dei che le vennero in mente per averle risparmiato un po’ di sofferenza e si preparò psicologicamente a fare sesso con Angelus che al momento non sembrava più in vena di tormentarla. Pensò che farlo come la prima volta, con un po’ di fortuna non l’avrebbe traumatizzata più di tanto, avrebbe finto che si trattasse di Angel e pregò che lui, la sua anima gemella, ovunque si trovasse adesso, comprendesse.

Angelus sapeva che non sarebbe mai più riuscito ad ottenere una cosa del genere da lei, non lo avrebbe mai amato come Angel e quello che gli stava dando era già tanto.  
Buffy ammise con se stessa che era vero che provava amore anche per Angelus, ma solo per il suo corpo e per quella parte di lui che caratterizzava Angel.  
Sperò di riabbracciare il suo vero amore prima o poi e di poter passare la vita al suo fianco.

Tutto questo mentre ‘Il Flagello dell’Europa’ baciava con passione ogni centimetro del suo corpo.

***

Angelus si stava rivestendo. Buffy era sulla branda coperta dal giaccone lungo di lui.  
Era stato di parola, avevano fatto come voleva lei, niente violenza o perversioni, in un certo modo le era anche piaciuto.  
Non era stato difficile per Buffy immaginare che fosse Angel, ma non sarebbe mai più successo.

“Spero ti sia piaciuto, mi correggo, so che ti è piaciuto. Quindi, ci vediamo… non vorrai mica che ti accompagni davanti casa e ci scambiamo il bacio della buona notte?” 

Il tono era quello del solito Angelus.

“Troverò la strada da me” come al solito Buffy rispondeva per le rime.  
“Tieni pure il cappotto per tornare a casa, perché, come saprai… solo questi occhi possono vederti nuda.” Disse indicando il proprio volto e sfoggiando il suo sorrisetto perfido.

Buffy lo guardò con sdegno.

“Amore mio, lo so che c’è una puttanella anche dentro di te, spero solo che prima o poi venga fuori!”

“Stronzo!” e gli lanciò contro il primo oggetto pesante che trovò.

Purtroppo lo colpì solo di striscio e il vampiro se ne andò sghignazzando.

EPILOGO: 

Il giorno dopo Buffy andò a scuola, trovò la polizia che stava arrestando il coach Marin, avrebbero testimoniato tutti contro di lui, le dissero gli Scoobies. 

“Xander, mi dispiace di non essere tornata ad aiutarti ma ho dovuto vedermela con Angelus. Cosa ti è successo con quei pesci?”

“Oh, niente di grave hanno solo voluto che facessi uno spogliarello, mentre loro si godevano lo spettacolo. Mi hanno confidato che avrebbero preferito te a me. Comunque sono fuggiti in mare aperto, non credo che li vedremo più! Io però sono scappato lo stesso a gambe levate, avrò percorso tutte le fogne di Sunnydale almeno sette volte, prima di convincermi che ero al sicuro! E a te invece cosa è successo?

“Oh, è una storia un po’ lunga.”

Che avrebbe censurato per i suoi amici e per Giles, sostenendo di essere fuggita in tempo.  
Non era necessario che sapessero, si sentiva già abbastanza in imbarazzo con se stessa.  
In fondo avrebbe soltanto omesso delle parti della storia, qualcosa le diceva che neanche Xander  
avesse raccontato tutto…  
\---  
FINE  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> I commenti sono sempre graditi.


End file.
